The Story of Jade Jinn Halcyon and ObiWan Kenobi
by Jade Fel Horn
Summary: Updated FINALLY on 1212ObiWan is frozen in carbonite and not able to watch over Luke and another special child, whom he has a type of Force Bond with. Please R&R. AU Story.
1. Default Chapter

The Story of Jade Jinn Halcyon and Obi-Wan Kenobi 

__

This is a what if story.  What if Obi-Wan never made it to Tatooine and was frozen in carbonite?  What if there was another child that he was supposed to protect that he had a type of Force Bond with?  This is that story; please bear with me and feel free to review, please, please review.  

This has absolutely nothing to do with my story A Complicated Friendship: The Story of Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo, absolutely, positively nothing at all!  This is completely AU.

Dramatis Personae 

__

Qui-Gon Jinn-Jedi Master (human)

Serena Jade Jinn-Qui-Gon's Wife (human)

Taylor Jade-Jedi Knight, Qui-Gon and Serena's daughter (human)

Obi-Wan Kenobi-Jedi Knight (human)

Owen Lars-Moister Farmer (human)

Beru Lars-Moister Farmer (human)

Mace Windu-Jedi Master (human)

Yoda-Jedi Master

Depa Billaba-Jedi Master (human)

Emperor Palpatine-Ruler of New Order (human)

Neeja Halcyon-Jedi Master (human)

Valin Halcyon/Hal Horn-Jedi Knight (human)

Corran Horn-Jedi Master/Rogue Squadron Colonel (human)

Mara Jade-Jedi Master/Master Trader (human)

Jade Jinn Halcyon-Jedi Knight/Rogue Squadron Colonel (human)

Rostek Horn-Corellian Security (human)

Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader-Jedi Knight/Sith Lord (human)

Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker-Queen/Senator (human)

Luke Skywalker-Jedi Master (human)

Leia Organa Solo-Chief of State/Jedi Knight (human)

Han Solo-Smuggler/General (human)

Jaina Solo-Jedi Apprentice (human)

Jacen Solo-Jedi Apprentice (human)

Anakin Solo-Jedi Apprentice (human)

Benjamin Jade-Skywalker-Jedi Apprentice (human)

Taylor Jade-Skywalker-Jedi Apprentice (human)

Jade Danielle Skywalker-Baby/Force Sensitive (human)

Wedge Antilles-New Republic/Rogue Squadron General (human)

Iella Antilles-NR Intelligence (human)

Christian Antilles-NR Academy/Fighter Pilot (human)

Syal Antilles-Daughter (human)

Myri Antilles-Daughter (human)

Mirax Terrick Horn-Smuggler/Trader (human)

Valin Horn-Jedi Apprentice (human)

Jysella Antilles-Jedi Apprentice (human)

Booster Terrick-Smuggler/Trader (human)

Talon Karrde-Intelligence/Smuggler/Trader (human)

There will probably be others that I have forgotten to mention.  This list expands over two time periods.  This is why there are some that are just Knights when others that are younger are Masters.  This story starts from the time Obi-Wan is a Padawan and goes up to present time (basically, considering this is AU).  Once again, enjoy and please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  None of these characters belong to me they all belong to the wonderful George Lucas.  However Jade Jinn Halcyon and Taylor are mine.  I'm making no money off of this.

The Story of Jade Jinn Halcyon:

Chapter 1

_'I've failed them, I'm so sorry.  Padme, Taylor, Hal, and most of all Qui-Gon, I promised you I would protect them.  I've failed miserably.  I'll never be able to forgive myself.  I just hope and pray that they don't find the children.  Jade, I promised to protect you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  Please forgive me.'_  Those were Obi-Wan's last thoughts before he was frozen in carbonite.

_During Obi-Wan's Apprenticeship:_

Obi-Wan came down the ramp right behind his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.  As they descended a young girl about Obi-Wan's age came up to them.  When she lowered her hood it revealed fiery red hair and eyes of jade.  

"My daughter," Qui-Gon said as he hugged her, "how have you and your mother been?"

"Just fine daddy.  In fact mom's waiting for you inside the hanger bay."

"Ok, thank you.  Obi-Wan…"

"Yes Master?"

"Well meet with the council later, go rest for right now."

"Yes, sir."

As Qui-Gon left Obi-Wan turned to the girl, picked her up and swung her around.  "Taylor, I've missed you.  What's the latest gossip?"

Taylor just smiled, in all the years she'd known him, the greeting was always the same.  "Well you're going to be the gossip if you don't let go of me."

"Uh-oh, not another new boyfriend.  What's his name and when do I need to speak to him?"

"Funny, you are such a big brother."

"Well, you, Qui-Gon and Serena are my family.  I consider you my sister, so it's only natural that I act like a big brother.  Who is he?"

She smiled, "You'll be happy, no new boyfriend yet.  Just haven't found any interesting enough for me.  So how have you been?"

"Good, I think we're heading to Corellia soon."

"OOH!  I want to go!  I haven't been home in the longest time!"

"You just want to go so you can see Valin Halcyon."

"Obi-Wan, you take it back now!  That boy did nothing but torture the poodoo out of me.  Why would I want to see him?"

Obi-Wan just smiled.  'You don't remember the connection that you had with him, very strong and undeniable.'

After the council meeting, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Taylor left for Corellia.  They arrived on planet and were greeted by Neeja Halcyon.  

"Neeja," Qui-Gon said, "it's so good to see you again.  And Valin, my how you've grown since I last saw you."

"Yes, sir," Valin said skittishly.  

"Qui-Gon, good to see you again also.  How are Serena and Taylor?" Neeja asked.

"Well, Serena is staying busy, and as for Taylor, why don't you ask her yourself?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth Taylor and Obi-Wan came down the ramp.  Taylor looked at Valin and caught his gaze.  They stood there for the longest time just looking at each other.  The other three just looked on and thought, _'Yeah, they've got a bond.'_

_Years later:_

As Obi-Wan waited with Taylor, they spoke of the past.  

Yeah, I remember the time that we came to Corellia years ago.  You denied that you had any connection with Valin.  But look at you now," he said smiling, "now you're getting married to him."

"Yeah, but remember, it's not Valin anymore, it's Hal now."  Obi-Wan just nodded.  "I just wish that our fathers were here to see us now."

"Yeah, they both knew that this day would come.  But they'll always be with you, don't ever forget that."

"Yeah, I know.  I just wish that my father were here to give me away," she said sadly, tears starting to form.

"Look now, none of that.  What, you don't want me to give you away?" he said mock hurt.  Then he added, "Besides, I don't think that Qui-Gon would have wanted to give you away.  You were his little girl."

"Yeah, you got that right, Obi," she said smiling.

Of in the distance, an apparition watched over the two.  Qui-Gon thought to himself, _'Well at least if I can't be there, then Obi can.  I'm glad they're still close.  Watch over my little girl Obi, take good care of her.'_

_'Don't worry Master, I will.'_

_About 5 years later:_

Obi-Wan finally arrived in the city of Otah-Gunga, on the Plant of Naboo.  He hopped out of the bongo to see a very pregnant Taylor with her little boy Corran.  

"Unkie Obi, Unkie Obi," the little boy yelled as he ran up to the man.

Obi-Wan just smiled and picked little Corran Horn.  "Hello my little Jedi, have you been looking out for your mother for your father and I?"

"Yes sir."

He sat the boy down and let him run off, then walked to Taylor and gave her a hug.  "Taylor you look wonderful."

"No I don't," she protested, "I look like a hutt."

"Ah, yes, but a very beautiful Hutt," he said trying to dodge the hit he knew was coming.

"So," he started to ask, "What's new?"

"Well, Padme has two people she would like you to meet," Taylor said laughing at the confusion on Obi-Wan's face.

"Well, let's go," he said as he picked Corran up.

Taylor led the way to the Gungan hospital.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

"Just open up, you'll see," she said.

He reached out and felt a bright presence in the Force.  He then reached out further and felt an even brighter presence, one that outshone the other greatly.

He hurried into the room that Padme was in, she smiled as he walked in.

"Padme, you had…"

"Yes Ben.  Sabe, Rabe, please bring the children out."

The two handmaidens brought out the babies.  First Rabe showed Ben the girl.

"Ben meet Leia."

"Hi Leia.  Wow, she's beautiful Padme. She's got the dark hair and eyes just like you," he said.  Then he turned to Corran, who was still in his arms, "What do you think, Buddy?"

Corran just made a face and all of the adults laughed.

"So, Taylor, when is Hal getting here?  The twins look like they could come anytime now."  Ben observed.

"Actually he's due to come in tonight.  How are things out there?"

"Hold on a second.  Sabe, could you take Corran to his play room please?"

"Yes Master Kenobi, not a problem," she said as she took Corran from his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to go into detail with Corran here."  Taylor nodded and he continued.  "Things are not good at all.  I'm afraid that if we keep the children together that Vader will have and easier time finding a group of Force-Strong children and their Jedi Knight parents."

"I dread what you are saying and I do not look forward to this conversation, but I knew that this day would come.  My father entrusted my children and I into your care so I'll do what ever is needed."

"Thank you for trusting me Tay.  This decision is hard enough, but knowing that you are backing me makes it a little easier.  I know Hal and Padme won't be happy, but I hope they understand."

"I'm sure that they will.  So, what's the plan Ben?"

"Yoda, Mace, and myself have meditated over this extensively and reached basically the same conclusions.  Since we hid Padme from the day she found out she was pregnant we can hid her children easily.  Since everyone already knows about Corran he will stay with you and Hal.  He's strong, but not in a way that he will be easily found.  His powers aren't as noticeable.  The twins will have to be separated.  We'll say that they died right after they were born due to complications.  I'm sorry but this has to be done for their safety," he said as he noticed Taylor in tears.  He reached out and gathered her into his arms the best he could considering her condition.  She cried silently on his shoulder letting all of her frustrations against the universe out.  

"I wish Qui-Gon were still here."

"I do too, Obi.  But what are your reasons for that wish?" Taylor asked.

"I just feel as if I've failed him.  I let Anakin turn to the darkside, I'm causing his grandchildren to be separated from their parents, and I'm causing his daughter, my best friend, the person who's been a sister to me since I can remember so much pain," he said with tears now forming in his eyes.

"Obi, you look at me," she said turning his face, forcing his eyes to meet hers.  "He loved you like a son, he was always proud of you and I'm sure he still is.  You have done everything you can to prevent this, things happen.  Now you are doing what you can to protect his family like you promised you would.  If that means splitting us up for the time being, then so be it.  It's not the greatest choice, but we're all out of options.  We will all meet up again one day."

"Will you ever be able to forgive me Taylor?" he said almost sobbing now.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I can't believe you just asked me that question.  Of course, I know that this is for the best.  I just ask for a few months with my children before they are taken from me.  I'm sure Padme will want the same.  But why should I forgive you when I don't blame you in the first place.  These circumstances are beyond your control.  We've grown up together, you've been like an older, overprotective, stubborn brother to me, I love you, how could I not forgive you?" she said wrapping him in a tight hug as he finished weeping.  

"I'll give you a few months with the children Taylor.  I need time to set things up, we can say that you were getting over the deaths of your children.  And before you even ask, I don't care what the council says, if they say that they must leave the day after they are born, I'll defy them.  It's the least I can do for you, Hal and Padme, having to endure so much.  Plus, I'm the one in charge of this operation, so they'll have to go with my time table, won't they," he said smirking.

"Obi, you definitely learned a lot from Qui-Gon, more that you think," she said smiling.  "And thank you for looking out for my children."

"No problem.  I think Hal just arrived, we should talk over the final details with him and Padme."

"Yes, if you'll be so kind as to escort me sir, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, mi lady, follow me."

_In Padme's hospital room:_

"You're sure this is the only way Ben," Hal asked one more time.  He hated the thought of losing his children months after they were born.  Ben nodded.  "Well where will the children be placed?" he asked as Taylor comforted Padme, she was still sobbing at the idea of having to be separated from her children because of Ani.

"Well, Corran will stay with you and Taylor since everyone already knows of his existence, but not of his force abilities.  They are strong, but not the type easily detected, unless you know what you are looking for.  One of your twins and Luke will go to Tatooine.  Luke will live with the Lars and the twin that goes will stay with me.  I will train both of them as I see fit, in secret of course.  Leia will go to Alderaan and live with Bail Organa.  The other twin will go into hiding with Master Depa Billaba."

Padme then asked, "Why Tatooine?  That's Ani's home world, don't you think that it will be one of the first places he looks?"

"I don't think so," Taylor said, trying to help Obi-Wan out.  This was already hard enough for him, without all of these questions.  "He hates Tatooine with a vengeance now, first because that is where he was a slave at, and now because of his mother.  That would actually be the last place that I think he will look."

"I hope you are right Taylor, I don't want my little boy to fall into the hands of that monster the Emperor," Padme said heatedly. 

"Oh, and you think that I would want my…" Taylor started to say before she gasped out in pain.

Hal jumped up and knelt by her side.  "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not freakin' ok, I think the twins are coming."

"Ok, Ben, help me get her to the other room they have prepared," Hal said helping Taylor up.

"Sure," Ben said, "Padme, we'll finish this discussion later."

"Ok."

Hal stayed with Taylor the whole time as she screamed and yelled about the pain she was going through.  He concentrated and used some pain suppressant techniques that his father had taught him.  They seemed to help her out so he continued to use them on her and himself after she had basically crushed his hand.  Ben stayed in the nursery with Luke and Leia while they slept to shield them from the disturbance that Taylor was accidentally causing in the Force.  

When it was all said and done the babies were taken to the nursery that Obi-Wan was ushered out of.  He went to the room that Padme and Taylor were put in.  As he arrived, he found Hal laying beside Taylor with his arms wrapped around her, she was exhausted and had fallen asleep.  _'Come to think of it, I'm tired too.  I think I'll sit down for a bit.'_

_Hours later:_

Obi-Wan awoke to find little Corran pouncing on him.

"Leave it to Obi-Wan to fall asleep at a time like this," a male voice said jokingly.

"Uh, Master Windu, sir, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Ben, we know how tiring it must be to block for two children so they could sleep," he said smiling.  _'He would be a wonderful father, but he's depriving himself of that right to save these children.  They, along with his word to Qui-Gon, mean everything to him.  And I guess in a way that he will be raising children, just not his own,' _Mace thought as he watched Obi-Wan interact with Corran.

"Hey," Hal said, "they're getting ready to bring in the girls."

Obi-Wan got up to meet the new editions to the Horn family.  As they brought the children in Mace explained on some of the things they decided while Obi was asleep.  "The children will have different last names.  Luke's will be Skywalker and Leia's will be Organa.  Corran already carries the last name Horn and since he will be staying it will remain the same.  One of the twins will be Mara Jade and the other will be Jade Jinn Halcyon."

"That way it will be harder to establish a connection between them," Obi said.

"Right," Mace replied.

The twins were brought in and handed to Taylor and Hal.  After they took turns holding their children they let Corran, with help, Mace, Padme and finally Obi have turns.  First they passed Mara around to everyone.  She had fiery red hair like her grandmother and mom, though her mom's was a bit darker now so she could hide more easily.  Her eyes were typical of the Jade and Halcyon lines; green, though they leaned more towards the Jade family's bright emerald green color.  After everyone had held her they put her in the crib with Luke and Leia.  As soon as they placed her in there she seemed to go immediately to Luke.  They then passed Jade around to everyone.  The last person to hold her was Obi-Wan.  He looked down at Jade; her hair was dark like her grandfather's, Qui-Gon.  Although Hal's was dark also, the color was more Qui-Gon's than anything else.  She was a beautiful little baby.  Her spirit was also a lot like Qui-Gon's also, _'I can tell she's going to be a rebellious one when she gets older,_' he thought.  Then he looked at her eyes.  Her eyes were not quite green, but not quite blue either.  As soon as their gazes met, they froze.  Obi and Jade were lost in each other's eyes, to Obi, it seemed like time itself had stopped.

Being totally lost in the gaze of the little one, Obi didn't hear Mace talking.  "Jade needs to go with him to Tatooine."

"Why is that Mace?" Hal asked.

"They have a bond, though I can't tell what type it is.  That and she is going to be a lot like Qui-Gon in spirit, I think Obi-Wan will be the only one able to handle her.  Master Billaba will not be able to handle her."

"Ok, I trust you Mace," Taylor said.

Mace then went and gently shook Obi-Wan.  "Obi…Obi."

"Huh…What…Oh, Mace, what happened?" 

"You seem to have bonded with little Jade here," Mace informed him.  "She will be sent with you to Tatooine along with Luke.  I think you will be able to handle her better than Depa.  She's got a lot of Qui-Gon's spirit, and Luke will remind Depa too much of Anakin's fall, I don't trust her to not show any prejudice towards him."

"Ok, sounds good," he said as he lay Jade in the crib with the others.

Throughout the next few weeks they continued to stay in the Gungan city.  Obi-Wan and Mace helped out with the children, but Obi seemed to always help out with Jade.  When she would start crying, or screaming at times, he seemed to be the only one to calm her down.  Not even her mother or father had the same effect on her that Obi did. All too soon Obi-Wan had to leave to set up the safe havens.

"I'll contact you as soon as I can," he said as he picked up Jade, smiling.  "Be sure to watch my girl here for me."

"Your girl?' Taylor said laughing.  "I don't know what we are going to do without you Ben," she said calling him by the name he would be going by soon.  "You're the only one she's comfortable with."

"She'll be ok," he said, going to a chair and sitting down.  He looked directly into her eyes and spoke softly to her.  "Jade, now you be a good little girl until I can return for you.  Don't give them too much trouble now."  He hated to leave her, and even though she was an infant, it seemed as though she didn't want him to leave either.  She seemed to acknowledge him as he put her in the crib.  He placed a hand gently on her head and put her into a light trance.  He then bent and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  He felt something was going to happen to him on this trip.  "We will meet again, young Jade, no matter what happens," he whispered to her.  He then got up and walked over to Taylor and gave her a hug.

"You be careful out there Ben."

"Yes ma'am," he said playfully.  "I put Jade in a light trance so she would be ok until I got out of the system."

"Ok, thanks Ben, and seriously, be careful."

"I will."  Having that said he turned and left, having already said bye to everyone else.

Taylor stood staring after him with tears in her eyes.  Hal walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  "Everything will be alright, Sweetheart.  You know if I didn't know how close you and Ben were and why, I would be jealous," he said chuckling.  "He'll be ok."

"I hope so Hal, I just have a bad feeling about this."

_A week later:_

A week later they received a call from Ben saying he was returning.  After they hung up Taylor rushed to the nursery sobbing.  Hal ran after her, arrived shielding the children from their mother's emotions and trying to take all of her pain away.

"It'll be ok Taylor.  Come on talk to me, baby," he said trying to sooth her.

"It's just that when Ben returns, he's going to take our babies from us Hal.  I don't know if I can handle that.  I want to hate him, for everything, but I can't.  It's not his fault, I know it's not, none of it is, he's just doing what he thinks it best," she said between sobs.

_Meanwhile in space:_

Ben was surrounded.  _'Well this is it,'_ he thought.  _'Maybe if I give up now there will be a chance for escape.'_

As they pulled him out of his ship he recognized a certain tall black figure.  "Well, Well, if it isn't Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Where exactly do you think you are going off to?" the figure questioned.

"It looks like nowhere right now, doesn't it Vader?" Ben spat out.

"Yes, yes, right you are.  You know I could just kill you now, but I won't I'll make you suffer. And maybe one day when you are possibly set free, all you'll be able to do is think about how badly you failed.  I have too much respect for you to kill you; after all I did once consider you a friend.  Anyway, been nice knowing you Obi-Wan."

Soon Obi-Wan was being lowered into a carbon freeze chamber.  As he was being lowered he thought, _'I've failed them, I'm so sorry.  Padme, Taylor, Hal, and most of all Qui-Gon, I promised you I would protect them.  I've failed miserably.  I'll never be able to forgive myself.  I just hope and pray that they don't find the children.  Jade, I promised to protect you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  Please forgive me.'  _

_In Otah-Gunga:_

All of a sudden Jade started screaming, waking the other children up.  Then Taylor, Mace and Hal felt pail, as Jade continued to wail.  As Padme, Taylor and Hal calmed the other children down, Mace tried to find out what was wrong with Jade.  He reached into her mind to calm the young baby and found the bond she shared with Obi-Wan severed.  

He turned to the others and stated, "Something has happened to Obi-Wan."

"What?!" Taylor shrieked as Hal came up to hold her.

"Some how her bond with Obi-Wan has been severed.  I will have to take his place in hiding the children.  We can't worry about him right now, we must go through with the plan.  He wanted us to.  I found a letter he left, it said he had a bad feeling about the mission and for me to take over if anything were to happen to him."

"I can't believe it, first I lose my father, then my children are being taken from me, now something as happened to Obi-Wan," that was all she could handle, she passed out.

Hal revived her as Mace got everything into his ship.  The parents hugged their children bye, while crying.  Jade was still crying, but not loudly.  _'I wonder what kind of bond they had,'_ Mace thought.  _'I hope she'll be able to get over this.'_

Hal hung onto the two crying women as they all watched their children being taken away, left wondering if they would ever see them again.


	3. Chapter 2

The Story of Jade Jinn Halcyon and Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter 2

__

Bail Organa arrived at Naboo as Mace was departing.  

"Master Windu, I was not aware that you were leaving too," Bail said shaking his hand.  "And who is this little one here?  She seems unhappy."

"Well, I wasn't supposed to leave but something has occurred so my services are needed.  As for this little one, she's Jade Jinn Halcyon, Hal and Taylor's girl."

"She looks a lot like Qui-Gon," he said frowning.  "Let's hope that she doesn't turn out to be a rogue also.  The first caused enough problems to last forever."

"I will ask you to refrain from speaking of him in such a manner while in my presence," Mace said warningly.  "He was a great Jedi, so he was rebellious, big deal.  He always followed the Force and his heart.  Not once did he stray.  He may not have listened to the council but he always did as the Force told him to."

"Sorry, I was mistaken.  If you'll excuse me, I need to go get Leia."

Mace reached out and grabbed Bail by the arm.  "Thank you for looking after Leia."

"I'm doing this for Padme, not you _Jedi_," he said, using the word Jedi as though it were a curse word.  "It's the Jedi's fault that we're in this mess.  If it wasn't for Vader these darling children wouldn't be separated from their mother."

"If it wasn't for _Anakin_, these darling children wouldn't be here as our only hope," Mace shot back.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave."

With that being said Mace, with Jade still in his arms strode up the lamp, closed it and left.

On Tatooine:

After a few days of travel in hyperspace, Mace arrived with the children on Tatooine.  When he landed, he went to the Lars' Homestead.

As he arrived Beru Lars greeted him.

"Here let me help with the children."  After they got the children settled, they sat and talked.

"If you don't mind my asking, who exactly are you, sir?" Beru asked.

"I am Jedi Master Mace Windu."

"Yes, Obi-Wan…I mean Ben, mentioned you were helping hide one of the Horn children, why are you here with three children?"

"The boy is the child we have asked you to watch, Luke Skywalker.  The other two are the Horn twins.  The red haired one is Mara Jade, she will be staying on Ord Mandell with Master Depa Billaba.  The dark haired one is Jade Jinn Halcyon.  She was supposed to stay with Ben…" he said trailing off.

"Where is Ben?  I thought he was bringing Luke."

"He was, but something happened to him and he never returned."  He purposely left out how they knew, it would be hard enough to get them to agree to what he had to ask.

"Beru, I need a favor."

"What?" she asked.

"Can you keep Jade until I am able to return?  I must take Mara with me and help the other Masters set up hiding places.  As soon as I return I'll take Jade with me," Mace explained.

"I'd love to keep the little girl.  It would be wonderful to raise a girl."

"I will return someday, after my work is finished.  I'll be a short ways away, but close enough to help keep an eye on them as they get older or run into possible problems.  I'll be living in the hut that Ben has set up."

"Ok, it sounds good to me, and I'm sure Owen will agree."

"I'll agree to what?" Owen asked as he walked in.

Mace stood and introduced himself, extending his hand, "My name is Mace Windu."

"Great, another Jedi.  Where's Kenobi?  I thought he was bringing the child."

"We don't know what happened to him.  I am taking his place but have some personal affairs to attend to, as well as one of the children," Mace told him.

"Well what will happen to the other child?"

"I was hoping that you would be kind enough to keep her until I can return."

"I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, not really," Mace told him.

"Fine.  When will you return?"

"Probably not permanently for a while now," Mace said as he noted the look on Owen's face.

"Fine, we'll keep her until you return permanently.  As soon as you're back for good, she's gone."

"Good, that's all I'm asking."  Having said that Mace went over to the children.  All three were in a playpen across the room.  Mara and Luke were having a good time playing.  Jade had secluded herself to a corner and sat there despondently.  The happy spark she once had in her eyes had disappeared about the same time as Ben.  In order to give Luke and Mara a few more precious moments together he picked up Jade and spoke quietly to her. 

"Be a good little girl Jade.  One day we'll find Obi-Wan, I promise."  He sat Jade down, putting her in a light trance, then moved to the other two children.  _'I hate to separate these two, they're so connected.  But it must be done.'_  As he picked the two children up he had a vision.

**~A male with blond hair and blue eyes stood in the middle of the woods with a lady.  The lady had the most beautiful fiery red-gold hair.  She was poking the young man in the back with a blaster.  **_'No that can't be right,'_ **Mace thought as the vision continued.  It showed the same two people a few years later.  They were sparring with their lightsabers; the male had a green one and the female blue.  **_'That's Anakin's!'_**  They soon collapsed to the ground.  They sat talking and laughing, like best friends.  Soon is shifted to a wedding, the only problem was that Mara was in the audience crying and Luke was getting married.  Then he caught one last glimpse of them laughing together. ~**

"You will face rough times, but you will be reunited and your connection will be reestablished.  I'm sorry." He then sat Luke in the pen, placed both Luke and Mara in a trance and hurried to leave.

"Thanks again, I'll return one day."  Those were his departing words as he took Mara and left for Ord Mandell.

Years Later:

The years went by and things happened.  The hidden base, where Master Billaba was looking after Mara, was found and destroyed.  It was assumed that everyone died.  Upon investigating, Mace determined that Mara was still alive.  He only shared this with one other person, his wife, Master Adi Gallia.  He still couldn't believe it.  After spending so much time helping her set up the Jedi base on Dantooine, he'd fallen for her.  He then realized how wrong the council was pertaining to love.  They bonded a few years ago and had a son, Di-Jinn.  They decided that there was nothing they could do for Mara and would have to put off saving her until later.  All they could do was hope she was ok.

Mace sat in his hut on Tatooine thinking back on the last time he's seen them in person.  He still talked to them frequently and missed them very much.  He decided it was time to go visit Luke and Jade.

As he arrived at the homestead, he heard tow people yelling at each other.  _'Oh great, Jade and Owen are at it again.'_  Then he suddenly heard a loud pop, a scream, and a thud on the ground.  Then he heard a new voice start in.

**_"I can't believe you just did that to her!"_** Luke yelled.

**_"Boy, you stay out of this or you'll be next!"_**

"Don't you go near her, if you want to hit something, hit me!  Don't you touch her!"

He heard another cry from Jade and a few more loud pops.  Mace rushed in and used the Force to throw Owen against the wall and pinned him there just as he was about to hit Luke again.

Mace looked at Luke.  His cheek was bright red and was beginning to swell and bruise.  He then looked to where Jade was laying on the ground.  She already had a black eye that was swollen shut.  She had a bloody nose, busted lip and was holding her stomach. 

"Luke, Jade, go to your rooms and pack you things.  You'll be leaving with me."

Luke helped Jade up and assisted her in hobbling to her room.

Mace turned to Owen who was still pinned to the wall.  "Don't you ever touch those children again, Owen Lars, or you will regret it," Mace said coldly.

"If she had of left those blasted sand people alone, none of this would've happened!"

"What did she do to deserve what you did to her?" Mace asked calmly.

"One was injured and she helped it."

"So you punished her for being compassionate," Mace stated.

"No, I punished her for being stupid."

"No," Mace said, cutting him off and pointing a finger at him.  "You punished her for being like her grandfather."

"Yeah, and see where his _'compassionate nature'_ got us," Owen spat.

"He was a dear friend of mine and you will not speak of him in that manner.  You have taxed my patience to its limit today Owen Lars, and that is a hard thing to do.  Now I will check on the kids, help them gather their things and we will be out of your life for good."  Having said that he dropped Owen to the floor and headed to Luke's room.

Luke sat Jade on her bed and went to the small sink she had.  He grabbed a washrag and wet it as much as he could.  He returned to where Jade sat and preceded to wipe the blood away from her busted lip and nose.  She hissed as he touched the area.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get this blood off of you mouth and try to stop the bleeding at your nose."

"I know Luke, this isn't the first time we've had to do this, remember."

"Yeah, I know.  But what I don't know is why you wouldn't let me tell Mace earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to seem weak.  And it hurts to think about it."  As she said this, tears started to come to her eyes.

Luke brushed her tears away.  "You're not weak, you're one of the strongest people that I know.  Don't let Owen see your tears, you be strong.  We're finally getting away from here."

She just hugged her knees to her chest and put her head down.  "I'm sorry about this Luke.  Thank you for being here for me, I appreciate it."

"Of course Jade, I'll always be here for you.  You're my best friend and have been a sister to me over the years, I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood."

Jade hugged Luke, "Now get on out of here and go pack.  I need to get straight and pack my things."

"Ok, just remember, I'm here for you."

"Alright, thanks," she said as he left the room.

Luke and Jade moved in with Mace who began to train them in the ways of the Jedi.  He gave Luke Anakin's old lightsaber and Jade got Qui-Gon's.   Soon Jade decided to build her own lightsaber.  She had taken and interest to martial arts.  She built herself a double lightsaber that separated in the middle to become two separate ones.  The blades were both white with a bluish-green tint to them.  Both showed a talent for flying.

Mace decided that it was time for them to join the Rebellion.  They headed off to Yavin 4, where they both became members of Rogue Squadron.

Since the last incident with Owen, Jade  became withdrawn from others especially males.  The only two people she was close with were Luke and Mace.  That is until she went to the Rebellion and met Han Solo and Wedge Antilles.

After they returned from the battle with the Death Star Leia and Han congratulated Luke before she could get over there.  She separated herself from the crowd and all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind.  All of a sudden her mind reverted back to Tatooine and Owen Lars.  She screamed, but everyone was so busy cheering that they didn't notice.  

Luke was across the hanger, being congratulated by Mace when he felt Jade's distress.  He ran away leaving confused people behind.  He arrived to see Jade elbow her attacker hard in the stomach and run off.  Luke ran up to the guy and realized it was Wedge.

"What did you do to her?!" he practically yelled at Wedge.

"I was just going to surprise her and congratulate her on making it back safely.  What did I do wrong?" Wedge asked, his voice full of concern.

"Just don't sneak up on her.  I can't go into any more detail, you'll have to ask her.  I can tell you it has something to do with our childhood, but that's all I'm at liberty to say."

"You and Jade are very close.  Is there something going on between you two?"

"Well, that's really none of your business, but since you are a friend that doesn't matter.  We're very close, but like brother and sister.  Neither of us knew our family and we grew up together, so we consider each other family.  But I think you need to go talk to her and possibly apologize."

"Yeah, thanks for the talk Luke.  I hope she trusts me enough to confide in me.  Wish me luck."  With that he was off to straighten things out with Jade.


	4. Chapter 3

               The Story of Jade Jinn Halcyon and Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter 3

Wedge decided to look for Jade at her favorite spot.  It consisted of a small river and lots of plant life.  He know that growing up on Tatooine, a planet devoid of plants and water, she developed an appreciation of these things and how they existed in the Force.

As he searched for Jade, Wedge thought of his life since he left Gus Tetra.  Booster had shown up shortly after his parents were killed.  He'd stayed with Booster and Mirax for a while until he decided smuggling just wasn't for him.  He'd then decided to join the Rebellion.  There he met Biggs Darklighter, the two became fast friends.  Biggs always spoke of his two friends back home, Luke Skywalker and Jade Halcyon.  He would speak of their adventures, flying through Beggar's Canyon and getting into trouble with Luke and Jade's guardian.

So naturally, when Luke and Jade showed up with Mace Windu, he became good friends with them also.  Luke spent lots of time catching up with Biggs and helping Han Solo work on his ship.  Luke also became friends with Leia Organa; the Alderinian Princess Han had saved.  Jade had felt left out to begin with.  She had started confiding in Wedge.  As it turns out, she had thought Luke was abandoning her.  Wedge, after much persuasion, got Jade to talk to Luke about it.  They discussed things and straightened them out.  Since then, all of them, Luke, Jade, Leia, Han, Wedge, and Biggs often gathered as a group.

When they weren't with 'the gang', Wedge and Jade spent most of their time together.  Many had thought they were dating, among other things.  In all actuality, Jade was his best friend.  They always took long walks together; and sometimes, just for fun, they'd walk in holding hands or with their arms around each other, just to stir things up.

But they knew being lovers would never work.  They had enough in common to be best friends, but too much in common to be anything else.

He came to the clearing where he knew Jade would be.  'I'd better announce myself or she just might pull a blaster on me!'

"J.J.," he called to her using her nickname.

She whirled around pointing her blaster right between Wedge's eyes.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just blast you where you stand?"

"Because, who then would put up with your wonderful crap, JJ?" he asked 

jokingly.

"Sorry Wedge," she said reholstering her blaster, "guess I'm a little on edge right now."

"Gee, I would've never guessed," Wedge said sarcastically.

"Shut up you," she said while punching his arm as he sat down.

"Ow!" he yelped, playfully shoving her.  He then turned serious, "what's wrong JJ?"

"Biggs," she whispered with tears in her eyes.  "I just can't believe he's gone."

Wedge wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.

"He did what he did so Luke could succeed.  He would want you to celebrate JJ, not cry over him.  You had feelings for him didn't you?"

"Yeah," she admitted, " but things wouldn't have worked."

"How do you know?"  
  


"I just know.  As much as I cared for him he just wasn't the right one for me."

"I don't know if there is a 'right one'.  I know I haven't found her yet."

"You will one day Wedge.  Now me on the other hand, will never find anyone.  Guys just don't seem to be interested in me."  Wedge gave her a mock hurt look.  "Besides in a friendly way Wedge, besides seeing me as 'one of the guys'."

"You will one day, someone special is out there just waiting for you.  I have a question though."

"Ok, shoot," she replied.

"Why did you react like you did earlier?  I thought Luke was going to blast me where I stood," he added using his famous Corellian grin.  Then he looked to Jade and realized she wasn't smiling.  "JJ, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Don't give me that crap Jade Halcyon!  You never lose control like that.  You're one of my best friends, if something is wrong I want to help, or at least try."

"What do you want to know Wedge!  That my childhood sucked!  That I hated my life on Tatooine!  That my guardians hated me and could not have cared less about my well-being!  That just once, even thought a Jedi should have no anger, I wanted to hit back, to protect myself, to put him through what he put me through, to pay him back!"

All she could do was think of how embarrassed she was to be so emotional.  She wanted to cry, but refused to let anyone see her do it.

Wedge realized Jade was fighting back tears.  'She just needs to let everything out,' he thought.  He slid closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

She pounded her fist against his chest, trying to push him away.  He just held her tighter, refusing to let her get away.

"It's not fair!" she cried, the assault with her fist slackening.  "I'm taken away from my family, for my safety!  I'm taken to that dust ball of a planet for my safety!  My guardian says he did what he did, for my safety!"

"That's it Jade, just let it all out," he told her as she quit her assault and rested her head on his shoulder and wept.

Wedge sat with Jade in his arms comforting her until she drifted off to sleep.  He then carried her to her rooms.

When he arrived, he tucked her in and pulled up a chair by her bed.  He wanted to be there for her to talk to when she woke up.  

He finally got her to open up to him.  Now that he'd gotten that far, he didn't want her to close herself off from others again.

Soon Jade woke up.

"Wedge, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk with my friend," he replied.

"Well don't bother yourself with it, I don't need your pity," Jade said rather heatedly.

"Pity you?  I'd never do that.  Not pity, but admiration, I admire and respect you so much Jade."

"Admire?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, admire.  Even after going through all of that, you're a wonderful person with a great personality.  I admire that."

"Well don't!" she spat.

"Oh no you don't Jade," he said getting out of the chair and sitting next to her on the bed.  "I know exactly what you are trying to do.  You don't want anyone to see you hurting so you push them away.  Well it may have worked for everyone else, including Luke and Mace, but it's not gonna work on me, I know you too well."

"I don't know what you are talking about Wedge," she said trying to figure out an escape.

"Yes you do, anytime you start to show emotion, you pull away from everyone.  We're your friends, we love you, why do you close yourself off from us?"

"I don't want anyone to see me as weak," she whispered just barely audible.  

"Weak!  Jade you are the last person that I would ever think of as weak."

Just then Jade heard the noise coming from outside.  "Wedge, what's that?"

"The party," he stated.

"It's still going on?"

"Yeah, and they're having an award ceremony later for Luke, Han and you."

"Oh, really.  Well, I guess it's about time to join the land of the living.  Care to be my escort?'' she asked.

"I'd love to."

The got off the bed, walked out the door and went to the party arm in arm.

Author's Note:  Ok, before you ask, Jade and Wedge are not, I repeat ARE NOT, a couple.  They are just very, very close friends, nothing more.  As for the story moving so fast, right now, I'm just trying to set up Jade's role in the Rebellion.  Since we all know the original trilogy, I didn't feel the need to spend much time on it, so I'm just trying to hit the high points and establish what she was doing at the different times.  And finally, Obi-Wan.  He will make and appearance hopefully soon, but first, I must set up reasons for Jade to react the way she does to him and men in general.  Please be patient and keep reading and reviewing.  Any suggestions are welcomed.


	5. Sorry for the delay

Hey, sorry about the delay in posts. Darth Real Life, Darth Writers Block and Darth Exams hit all at the same time. I have a trip next week and expect to write many more chapters. Just saw Episode II yesterday and it has rejuvinated me. I can't wait until I get a chance to write more. Thanx for being patient with me, expect the more in 1-2 weeks.   
  
Jade Fel Horn 


	6. Chapter 4

The Story of Jade Jinn Halcyon and Obi-Wan Kenobi

Chapter 4

A Few Years Later:

The Rebellion has been won at Endor.  Jade flew with the attack group during the final Death Star Run.  Luke found out about his lineage from Vader/Anakin, Mace and Yoda, who is still living.  Leia also knows and Jade has been trying to help them both come to terms with it.

Anakin was brought back by Luke and has exiled himself on Dagobah.  Yoda has gone with him to help him heal.

Mace has settled down with Adi and Di-Jinn on the planet of ________.

Luke, Leia and Jade are the first of the New Jedi.  Mace and Yoda have decided that the old order is dead and have left it to Luke to create a new one.  Leia has become involved in politics at Mon Mothma's request.  Jade has continued flying with Wedge for the New Republic and is an amazing pilot.

Now with Jade's help, Wedge is trying to reform Rogue Squadron.

Outside of Admiral Akbar's office:

"I just hope that Ackbar and his dim-witted follower General Salm will agree with us."

"Well Jade," Wedge began, "I don't think Ackbar will be a problem.  I know that Salm will be."

Just then General Salm came out, "Commander Antilles."  He paused and looked at Jade, letting his eyes travel up and down her in a way that made her skin crawl.  "Colonel Halcyon."

"General Salm," she said while thinking 'pig'.

"The Admiral will see you now."

They entered his office and saluted, Ackbar return it.  "At ease."

"You wanted to see us Admiral?" Wedge asked.

"Yes, I see you are almost done setting your squadron."

"Yes sir," Wedge answered.  " Is there a problem with it, sir?"

Salm got a confident look on his face, "No, we'd just like to go over it with you two."

Ackbar then began to speak.  "Of course you'll be in charge with Colonel Halcyon as your second in command.  Corran Horn you believe should be brought in as a Lieutenant, explain please."

"Sir," Wedge said, "Horn is an excellent pilot.  His only problems are that he's impatient and a loner.  While training he will be under Colonel Halcyon's command so he can learn how to work as a team.  After he's learned teamwork, I plan to put him in charge of Three Flight.  He's and excellent pilot, intuitive and level headed under fire.  He'll be an excellent commanding officer."

"Despite his impatience?" Salm asked.

"I believe it will help him learn patience," Wedge stated.

"Alright," Ackbar agreed.  "Now you would like Flight Officers Ooryl Qrygg, Nawara Ven, Rhysati Ynr, Bror Jace, Erisi Dlarit, Peshk Vri'syk, Riv Shiel, Lujayne Forge, and Andoorni Hui.  I approve all of those."

"Actually sir, you added Dlarit and left off Gavin Darklighter," Wedge pointed out.

Salm spoke up, "We thought both bacta corporations should have representation."

"Well that's fine but we would like to replace Hui with Darklighter.  She was married 6 months ago and found out yesterday during her medical exam that she is pregnant," Wedge told them.

"So you expect us to replace Hui with this kid," Salm re-iterated.

"Yes, but I already thought we established that," Jade said sarcastically.

"Colonel Halcyon, you will refrain from making such comments," Ackbar warned.

"Sorry sir."

"Anyway," Salm continued, "just because as a farm boy he could shoot womp rats on Tatooine while flying through Beggars Canyon and 'thread the needle', doesn't make him a great pilot."

"Excuse me, but the reason this rebellion survived and the first Death Star destroyed was because a farm boy could 'thread the needle', he could shoot womp rats while flying through Beggars Canyon," Jade shot back.

"Are these things the ones that helped you hone in your skills," Salm said sarcastically.

"Apparently it didn't hurt, now did it.  I'd love to see you fly it," she threw back.

"Enough," Ackbar said.  "Antilles, do you think Darklighter is a good choice?"

"I believe so sir.  He came to me and volunteered.  He has his cousin's sense of pride and duty.  I will place him under Colonel Halcyon's guidance, since he is familiar with her," Wedge answered.

"Alright, I'll sign off on it," Ackbar agreed.  "But I must ask about you units XO.  I figured it would be Colonel Halcyon."

"Well, that is the other thing I needed to bring up. While I believe Jade would make an excellent XO, I have someone who I believe could do better.  While being able to teach my squad strategies about their own ships, he can also teach them about any weakness in enemy ships."

"Oh no you don't Antilles, you will not allow that traitor to help with any NR squadron," Salm ordered.

"May I ask exactly who this is your talking about?" Ackbar inquired.

"Captain Tycho Celchu, sir," Wedge said.  "He's agreed to fly an unarmed ship with a self-destruct mode in case anything traitorous occurs."

"Why would he agree to do that?" Salm asked.  
  


"Because he has a sense of duty," Jade said.  "He wants to do whatever's possible under the limitations you have placed upon him."

"Jade," Wedge warned.

"No Wedge, I will not be quiet.  Tycho has sacrificed everything since he's joined this rebellion.  He's flown on so many missions that I've lost count.  He drew enemy craft away from Wedge on the final attack at Endor, knowing full well that he could be killed.  But that didn't matter to him, because he knew it had to be done.  The only reason that you don't trust him is because he got captured while on a mission that you sent him on!  He's the best officer I know and it takes a lot to be able to serve while your peers and superiors think of you as a traitor.  I would be proud to serve with him and do not see a reason why he shouldn't be allowed this opportunity."

"Ok," Ackbar finally said after a few moments of silence, " I agree.  But if anything goes wrong he will be placed under arrest and put on trial."

"Yes sir," Wedge agreed.  "Now if you'll excuse us, we have s squad to inform."

Outside Ackbar's Office:

"I can't believe that guy, I can't stand him," Jade said angrily.

"Jade, calm…"

"Don't you tell me to calm down Wedge.  Did you see the way that pig Salm looked at me?"

"Yeah, I did.  But I doubt he would have messed with you," Wedge joked.

"And why is that?"

"He can't push you around, you're too strong of a woman."

"Punk," Jade said as she playfully punched him.

"So now for your first duty as my second in command," he said grinning.

"And what would that be, all-mighty commander?" she said sarcastically.

"To write out the roster of our new squad and post it."

"Wonderful," she said mockingly, "On my way oh great one."

Later that day:

A poster outside of the sim room read:

Rogue Squadron

One Flight

Commander Wedge Antilles (Rogue Lead/human male/Corellia)

Nawara Ven (Rogue 2/twi'lek male/Rhyloth)

Peshk Vri'Syk (Rogue 3/Bothan Male/Bothawui)

Erisi Dlarit (Rogue 4/human female/Thyferra)

Two Flight

Colonel Jade Jinn Halcyon (Rogue 8/human female)

Gavin Darklighter (Rogue 5/human male/Tatooine)

Rhysati Ynr (Rogue 6/human female/Bespin)

Bror Jace (Rogue 7/human male/Thyferra)

Three Flight

Lieutenant Corran Horn (Rogue 9/human male/Corellia)

Ooryl Qrygg (Rogue 10/Gand male/Gand)

Lujayne Forge (Rogue 11/human female/Kessel)

Riv Shiel (Rogue 12/Shistavenan male/Uvena III)

XO-Captain Tycho Celchu

Meeting at 0800 hrs. Today.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Welcome and congratulations.  I'm Commander Antilles.  Here to my right is my second in command Colonel Halcyon.  And to my left is my Executive Officer Captain Tycho Celchu."

"Great a woman as second in command and I'm in her flight," Bror Jace said with disdain.

"I'd be careful if I were you Jace," Nawara warned, "I hear she's a Jedi."  

"Is there a problem Officer Jace?"  Jade asked.  

"No."

"No, what?"

"No ma'am," He said them muttered, "Women."

She heard it and used the Force to lift Jace out of his chair by the front of his shirt.  "I suggest officer, that you refrain from such comments in the future."

"Yes, ma'am."

She dropped him back into his chair and continued walking to the front of the room where Wedge and Tycho were smirking.

(Wedge's speech is borrowed from the great Michael Stackpole, I give all credit to him, and I do not own this!)

_"Again, I'd like to welcome you to Rogue Squadron and congratulate you on being chosen for it," Wedge began.  ""You all know the history of this squadron.  Even before we were formally created, we were given the job of killing the first Death Star.  We did it, and lost a lot of fine pilots in the process.  All of them were and are heroes of the Rebellion – they'll be as famous as some of the old Jedi Knights in the years to come.  Rogue Squadron saw a lot of action guarding convoys and raiding Imperial shipping after that.  We covered the evacuation from Hoth, fought at Gall, and a year later, at Endor, we killed another Death Star.  From there we went to Bakura and fought the Ssi-ruuk."_

_"After seven years of nonstop fighting, the leadership of the New Republic decided to rebuild and revitalize this unit.  This was a wise choice because all of us—those who had survived—had seen a lot of new pilots come into Rogue Squadron and get killed in Rogue Squadron.  All of the veterans wanted to see Rogue Squadron continue, but also wanted to see the pilots in it get the training they needed to survive."_

_"About a year ago Admiral Ackbar, at the hest of the Provisional Council, presented me with the plans for re-forming Rogue Squadron.  Rogue Squadron had become a symbol for the Alliance.  It needed to live up to it's legend and become once again an elite group of pilots who could be called upon to do the sort of impossible jobs Rogue Squadron has always managed to complete.  As you know, we have interviewed and tested a lot of pilots—nearly a hundred for each of the dozen positions you now fill."_

_"The reason I mention all this to you is so that you'll be aware of something that might not have sunk in during your selection process.  You are elite pilots and you are more than just that, but no matter who you are, or how good you are, you'll never be considered as good as Biggs Darklighter or Jek Porkins or anyone else who has died in service to Rogue Squadron.  They are legends, this unit is a legend, and none of us are ever going to be able to be more than they are."_

_"Truth be told, most of you are already better pilots than a lot of the men and women who have died in this unit.  You are an eclectic bunch—two of you had death marks against you before you joined the Alliance and the rest of you will earn them as soon as the Empire learns who has been assigned to this unit.  You were chosen for your flying skill and for other skills you possess because Admiral Ackbar wants this unit to be more than just a fighter squadron.  He wants us to be able to operate independently if necessary and perform operations that would normally require a much larger group of individuals."_

"Now Colonel Halcyon will explain the system we're using.  Colonel," he said motioning to Jade. 

"Yes, we have 12 pilots split into 3 flights, lead by Cmdr. Antilles, myself and Lt. Horn.  Each of you will have a wing mate, they are as follows: Antilles/Ven, Vri'syk/Dlarit, Halcyon/Darklihgter, Ynr/Jace, Horn/Qyrgg, and Forge/Shiel.  Now Captain Celchu will explain you training."

"We will start training tomorrow with the Folor Run.  Then we will do additional training in your flights.  A few changes will be made for training purposes.  Lt. Horn will move to Col. Halcyon's flight.  Captains Wes Janson and Hobbie Klivian will join Flights 1 and 3 and former Cmdr.  Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker will take 3 flight lead."  As that statement came out there was mumbling all over the room.  Tycho cleared his throat, "If there are no questions I will turn the floor back over to Cmdr. Antilles."

"Well go get some rest tonight and good luck on your run tomorrow.  Dismissed."

Most pilots left immediately except for a small group that consist of Corran, Ooryl, Nawara, Rhys and Gavin.

Jade happened to overhear part of their conversation as she walked by.

"I can't wait to meet Skywalker," one said.

"He's pretty cool," Gavin said.

"What you know him?"

"Yeah, he, Biggs, and Jade…er, Col. Halcyon were best friends.  I used to tag along all of the time," Gavin told them.

"Well, personally," Corran started, "I can't wait to fly against him."  

Jade just smiled and interrupted.  "Excuse me, Lt. Horn, Officer Darklighter, may I speak with you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

They had walked a little ways down the hall before Corran spoke up.

"Colonel, I don't mean to be rude but was there a reason you need to see us?"

As they arrived at her office a messenger approached.  

"Colonel, Cmdr. Antilles wanted me to inform you that Captains Janson and Klivian have arrived."

"Thank you," she said.

"Also, Captain Janson said to tell you that if you want to warm up with him you can find him in room 353."

_'Same ol' Wes,'_ she thought.  "You can tell him that he we're stuck on Hoth suffering from hypothermia I wouldn't so much as spit on him."  (Sorry had to borrow from Dark Journey.  Not the same words but same general meaning)

"Yes ma'am."

Jade turned to walk into her office and noticed the looks she was being given by Corran and Gavin.

"What?"

"Um…don't you think that was harsh?" Corran asked.

"That…oh sorry, that's an ongoing joke between Janson and I since we were stuck on that ice cube they call Hoth."

"Ah."

"And yes Lt. Horn there was a reason I wanted to see you," she said.  "If you'll come in," she added motioning inside.

"So Lt. Horn, you can't wait to fly against Cmdr. Skywalker?" she asked.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, I'll just tell you one thing," she said smiling.

"And that is?" Corran asked.

"Nobody beats Luke Skywalker at his own game.  There is only one that ever has," she informed him.

"And that person would be…" he questioned.

"None of your business," she replied smirking.  "I just thought I'd warn you.  Go get some rest Lt. Horn and good luck on the run tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am, thank you," he saluted and left.

"What did you need me for Colonel?" Gavin asked.

"Gavin, please, just call me Jade. We're old friends."

"Yeah.  How have you been?"

"Good."

"What all have you done since you left?  Where have you been?" Gavin inquired.

"Jade smiled at Gavin's enthusiasm.  "Well we went straight to Yavin 4."

"That's where you met up with Biggs again," Gavin said sadly.

"Yeah," Jade said. "Luke and I were supposed to meet him and catch up after it was over.  The thought never crossed our minds that one of us wouldn't make it."

"Jade, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Well we went to attack the Death Star.  Luke and Biggs in X-Wings, I had to fly rescue.  I had fallen in basic training the week before and broken my arm.  Anyway, Luke, Biggs and Wedge were the last group left."  A few tears had fallen by now.

"Jade, you don't have to continue," Gavin said.

"No, it's ok.  Wedge was his and had to pull out.  Biggs was covering Luke's back…"

"As usual," Gavin said smiling.

"Yeah," Jade replied chuckling.  "Well Vader came after Luke and Biggs saved him."

"And you feel that it's your fault for not being there to protect them as usual," Gavin said knowingly.

"We'd always been there for each other and the one time they really needed me, I couldn't help."

"Jade, it wasn't your job to protect them.  They knew what they were getting into and all of the risks involved."

"I guess," Jade finally conceded.

"Look Jade," he paused, "I know that Biggs wouldn't want you to obsess over this.  He told me that the worst thing about leaving Tatooine was leaving you."  He looked over to Jade.  "You were so special to him Jade.  I think that deep down he really loved you."

"I know," Jade said looking at the floor.  "He tried to tell me before he left for battle, but I wouldn't listen to him.  I actually yelled at him." 

"Jade, he knew what you went through, how hard it was for you to hear those words, no matter what context there were used in.  He knew the only person you could hear it from was Luke and he was like a brother to you."

"He died hating me Gavin!" she said forcefully.  "How can I live with that?"

"Jade he didn't hate you.  He wouldn't want you to carry this baggage around, he'd have forgiven you and wanted you to move on."

"How can I move on and believe he'd forgiven me if I can't forgive myself?" Jade asked quietly.

"Jade, what was the last thing he told you?"

"To be careful and he'd see me afterwards.  Then he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering.  Look I have something for you."  Gavin pulled a letter out of his pocket.  "Biggs gave this to me before he left for the academy."  He handed it to her.  "He wanted me to give it to you incase something happened."

"Thanks, I'll read it later."

"No problem, now lets go have some fun."

"Sure," Jade agreed.  "Just one question."

"Of course," Gavin agreed.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Haha, Jade, very funny."

_The next day:_

After the Folor Run Jade met up with Luke who had just arrived .

"Well Jade I thought this Horn guy was supposed to be a challenge," Luke said hugging Jade.

"Don't worry, Wedge is just teaching him a lesson," Jade assured him.  "Come on, let's grab some food."

"No argument from me," Luke said grinning.

"Punk."

They arrived in the mess hall and met up with Tycho, Wes and Hobbie.

"Can I have two Whryen's Reserves please?" Jade asked drawing stares from everyone.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh…Jade…are you sure you need two," Hobbie asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Wedge just walked in and looked like he needed a drink," Jade said innocently.

"Ah," they all agreed.

"Here Wedge," Jade said pushing the whiskey towards him, "you look like you need this."

"Yeah, and you and Luke will take turns flying against Horn tomorrow."

"I think Wes should do it just so he can embarrass himself," Tycho offered.

"And why is that?" Wes asked.

"One word," Hobbie said.  "Hoth."

"Oh crap, I knew that'd come back to haunt me someday!"

"Yeah," Wedge said, "there was the time he hung all of our clothes from the observation tower."

"Yeah, there was also the time he buried our undergarments in the snow."

"Yeah, that was good," he started saying but shut up after the glares he was given.

"Or how about the time he dumped ice water in out beds," Jade began.  "But then the heaters broke and it froze the mattresses, then when we finally thawed them out, they were wet for a week!"

"Oops, I forgot about that one," Wes mumbled.

"Or," Luke said, "the time that you decided to put green hair dye in your commanding officers shampoo."

"Uh, yeah," Wes said sinking down in his seat.

"Yeah, but Luke," Jade cut in, "You have to admit that it looked good on you."

The whole group laughed at that.

"Yeah," Luke countered, "and you looked great with purple hair."

"Yeah, well you guys did fill my room with snow," Wes countered.

"Yes, and that doesn't even begin to pay you back," Tycho said.

Everyone began laughing again.

_Across the room:_

"Hey Horn, I bet they're laughing at you," Bror Jace said.

"Jace," Rhys said, "Leave him alone."

"Corran, we're willing to go to Ackbar about this," Nawara said.

"What?" both Corran and Gavin said.

"Yes, we are all willing to take this to the Admiral."

"I'm not," Gavin stated.

"Well look here, Farmboy is making a stand," Jace taunted.  The kid's as green as the ale he's drinking and is trying to go against the whole squadron."

"Yes and that takes courage," Corran said.  "I admire that kid.  And I agree with him, you guys shouldn't do that.  I appreciate it, but it won't do any good."

"But Corran they humiliated you," Rhys protested.

"Yes, but with good reason.  I had a lesson I needed to learn."

"Well if you say so Horn," Nawara said.

"Well, I'm off to bed.  Long day tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight Corran."

Corran was in the hall heading towards his room when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey Corran, wait up!"

Corran turned to see Gavin jogging up.

"What is it Gavin?"

"Look I'm sorry about what happened today."

"Gavin, it's…"

"No please let me finish.  I don't agree with what they did, but I know that Ja…er, Colonel Halcyon would never do anything for pure meanness, there was a reason, I'm sure."

"Gavin, I know and it's ok.  I had a very long talk with Cmdr. Antilles that opened my eyes.  Don't worry about it kid.  I don't know about you, but I plan on making up for it tomorrow.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Corran continued down the hallway to his room and ended up passing Colonel Halcyon's room.  As he went by, he felt the sudden need to check and see if everything was all right.  He knocked but there was no answer and he could hear someone inside.  Getting worried that something might be wrong he hurried and picked the lock.

"What are YOU doing?"


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews. I just wanted to let you all know what will be going one with this story. I have been reworking it and plan to start reposting soon, if not sometime this week. I have about 3 or 4 other stories I'm working on as well and hope to post one chapter each week on everyone of them. I'm trying to get a set number of chapters written first so if I get behind I'll still have something to put up. Again thanks for the reviews and being patient with me. Look for lots of writing this summer. 


End file.
